The embodiment relates to a scheme capable of effectively forming an electrode pattern of a touch window.
A touch window is installed on a display surface of an image display device including a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), or an electro-luminescence device (ELD), so that a user inputs predetermined information into an electronic appliance by pressing a touch panel while viewing the image display device.
The touch window includes a cover window W to receive a touch from the outside, a touch screen panel (TSP) provided at a lower portion of the cover window W and divided into a view area (V/A) and a dead area (D/A) through a sensing electrode layer, and a button part electrically connected to the touch screen panel and realized in the form of an icon on the surface of the cover window.
However, although various electrode materials including indium-tin oxide (ITO) have been applied to an electrode pattern to form a sensing electrode pattern, the electrode materials do not represent sufficient optical characteristics. In addition, recently, although a sensing electrode layer is formed by designing an effective part by patterning the electrode pattern according to the demand for a multi-touch, the electrode pattern is viewed at the upper portion of a touch screen panel due to the transmittance and the color difference of the electrode pattern.
FIG. 1 is a view showing one example in which electrode patterns are formed according to the related art.
The electrode patterns shown in FIG. 1 are easily viewed by the eyes of a user because the interval between adjacent electrode patterns is wide. In other words, when a touch window is applied to a product for the use of a user, inferior visibility is represented, and internal circuits and electrode patterns are leaked so that security problems are caused.